PartyManu Is In The House Tonight!
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Manuel le pregunta a su padre si puede hacer una fiesta en la casa, esperando un rotundo NO como respuesta. Las cosas francamente no salieron como pensaba. Latin Hetalia.


_¡Crash!_

Tan solo vio el jarrón caer sin atinar a estirar la mano y detenerlo. Estaba plantado junto a la puerta mirando en lo que se había convertido su casa en los diez minutos que estuvo fuera para comprar más cheetos y papas fritas, porque se estaban acabando. La música retumbaba furiosa en sus oídos y los chicos salían y entraban por el ventanal que daba a la piscina del patio.

\- ¿Pero qué mierd…? –Avanzó por su sala, atestada de sus estúpidos compañeros y otros seres a quienes no les reconocía las caras, hasta que llegó a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre para que echara a palos a toda esa gente. Y lo encontró, sirviendo más vasos de coca-cola- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Échalos de una vez! –Tiró la bolsa del supermercado expres que encontró sobre la mesa con obvia frustración que su padre ignoró.

\- ¡No seas amargado, Manuel! ¡Hay que estar felices por tener a tanta gente en la casa! –Dijo mientras se ponía en camino con dos bandejas repletas de bebida en ambas manos.

\- Pensé que querías huir del gentío, ¿No te criaste con siete hermanos?

\- Hay cosas que uno se tarda en apreciar… –Dijo y salió, perdiéndose inevitablemente de la vista de su hijo. Manuel se volvió a la cocina mirando los empaques de chatarra con rabia, solo quería irse a dormir pero tenía la casa atiborrada de chicas con mini y cabros con sudaderas. Y ni sabía dónde miercale estaban metidos Francisco y Miguel para tratar de divertirse un poco aunque sea.

\- Weon, la vida social no es para mí, ¿Por qué chucha dejé que esto pasara? –Gimoteó aplastando las papas fritas. En eso escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina pero ni quiso mirarlo porque sintió que mataría a quien fuera en ese instante- Se acabó la bebida weon, pero llévate los cheetos que por algo los compré…

\- ¿Ya estás amargado, chilenito? –Reconoció la voz, el acento y el tono burlesco que iba con las palabras. Levantó la cara para mirar a Martín, e hizo un puchero instantáneamente.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Martín! dijiste que no ibas a venir, maraco de mierda, ¿Qué hací aquí?

\- ¡Ja! ¿Pero por qué me decís eso? Hasta pensé que nos llevábamos –Rió el rubio acercándose a la mesita y colocándose frente al moreno que seguía amurrado.

\- Pero hasta que vo no te vayai muchas pendejas tampoco lo van a hacer po, ¿O es que no viste a tu club de fans junto a la piscina?

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Te aseguro que no son ni la mitad de mis pibas che, tenes suerte que no se colara demasiado la noticia de que venía.

\- Weon de mierda, te odio por sugerirme esta estúpida idea de hacer una fiesta.

\- Pero pibe, vos se lo dijiste a tu viejo, no tenías que hacerla si no querías.

\- Es que pensé que ibas a decirme que no, pero está más entusiasmado que yo con esta wea –Suspiró agotado, recargando su cabeza sobre la mesita- Quiero puro irme a dormir, por la mierda…

\- Sos un viejo amargado, deberías salir al patio, hasta tu padre está bailando.

\- No me digai eso, menos salgo, que plancha por la cresta… -Murmuró y el rubio rió otra vez.

\- Pues no baila nada mal pibe, podrías decirle que participe en las alianzas del próximo mes.

\- Antes muerto…

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya vamos, gruñón, creo que Pancho estaba afuera y necesitaba tu ayuda –Rodeó el mesón, y agarrando al chico de la muñeca lo jaló fuera de la cocina. Estaban por salir al patio cuando Manuel descubrió a dos pajaritos que querían irse al segundo piso.

\- ¡¿A'onde van par de giles?! –Fue corriendo, los tiró de la ropa bajándolos nuevamente al primer piso y se interpuso bloqueando el camino hacia los dormitorios- ¡Fresco que salió el parcito! ¡Afuera ahora mismo me escucharon! ¡Esto no es na'a un motel así que se van al patio! –La mirada de Manuel bastó para que la pareja corriera hacia donde decía el chileno. Martín sin dejar de reírse también salió, dejando en claro que lo esperaba con una seña de la mano. El chileno entonces miro por los alrededores y encontró sobre un estante cercano una cinta de embalar que estiró y pegó una punta en la muralla y la otra la enrolló en el primer palo de la escalera para dejar expresa la prohibición de usarla. Entonces salió y en efecto encontró a su padre entre algunos jóvenes, bailando con ellos, sacando del olvido los pasos que alguna vez había usado en los ochenta, o noventa, o cuando sea que haya ido a una disco, suerte al menos que no se veía tan patético como esperaba. Siguió mirando el patio, unos estaban junto a la parrilla que no sabía quién había prendido, más alrededor de la piscina, otros dispersos bailando y pisoteando el pasto, y había algunos por las orillas a quien no se detuvo a mirar porque no quería saber lo que le estaban haciendo a las pobres rosas del jardín.

\- Quiero pegarle a alguien… -En ese momento alguien pasó corriendo frente a él y saltó a la piscina salpicándole un poco de agua, pronto otros más lo siguieron mojándolo aún más. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al borde para recibir al que inició ese maldito chapoteo- ¡Miguel! ¿Pero qué chucha tení en la cabeza? ¡Sal de ahí maraco de mierda, ni creas que te voy a pasar ropa!

\- ¡Tu padre ya me dejó quedarme así que no importa! –Le sacó la lengua y le lanzó un poco más de agua que hizo chillar al chileno.

\- Weon chuchesu... ¡Papá! -Su grito se perdió entre la música y su padre siguió tratando de imitar a Michel Jackson en la pista de baile- ¡Argh! -Pronto la gente en la piscina estaba haciendo competencias, varios chicos llevaban a sus amigos o sus novias sobre los hombros y comenzaron a luchar, y otros golpeaban una pelota roja de aquí para allá. Una pelota que había estado bien guardada en el cobertizo. Bajo llave.

-¡¿Y ahora quién mierda...?! -Avanzó hacia el rincón del patio contrario a la piscina como pudo, empujando y pisando los pies de más de una persona. Casi al llegar al cobertizo, que a esa distancia ya se notaba que estaba abierto, le salió al paso Francisco que al menos se veía un poco más preocupado por la situación.

-¡Manuel, hasta que te apareces! -Su amigo movía los brazos en el aire y tenía todo el pelo desordenado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por este repetidas veces- ¡Estos confianzudos abrieron la puerta y sacaron todo lo que quisieron!

-¡¿Y por qué no los detuviste?!

-¡Traté!

Claro, con la cara de santo de Pancho quién le iba a hacer caso.

-¡Por la cresta! -Una venita ya estaba hinchándose en su cabeza. Miró nuevamente su patio ya cubierto con vasos de plástico, las flores todas pisoteadas y la piscina llena de mocosos que tal vez ni se lavaran los pies. Y por el fondo, unas tres minas encima de Martín moviéndole las pestañas.

-¡Se acabó! -Gritó por último, espantando a Francisco quien se apartó rápidamente de su camino en cuanto Manuel se puso en movimiento. Llevaba una de sus miradas asesinas a cuesta, esas que dejaban a mitad del colegio temblando y a la otra llorando, y caminó con propósito hasta el equipo de música que habían sacado al patio. La gente se apartaba para hacerle espacio sin que tuviera que empujarla, desprendía suficientes malas vibras como para que la gente cercana supiera que debía alejarse. Al llegar a un lado del equipo, tomó el cable de corriente y de un solo jalón la desconectó. La música paró y también el baile y las conversaciones.

-¡Se terminó la fiesta! ¡Se me van todos de mi casa! -Comenzó a escuchar los abucheos pero la verdad ni le importó- ¡Ahora!

 _-¡No nos moverán! ¡No...!_

-¡Tu cállate, papá!

Una gran parte de los presentes lo conocían de la escuela y no habían querido unirse a los abucheos, por si acaso, pero luego de que su padre abriera la boca ganaron el coraje para gritar que los dejaran seguir con la fiesta, mientras Manuel seguía gritando y señalando hacia la puerta. Eso duró muy poco, ya que pronto comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de una patrulla.

-¿Llamaste a la policía, chileno loco? -Preguntó Miguel desde la piscina, pero muy poca gente lo escuchó, la mayoría estaba corriendo desesperada fuera de la casa, saliendo por la puerta principal o saltando la reja y corriendo por el pasaje. Manuel se quedó de piedra en su lugar, totalmente confundido por un momento, pero pronto hizo su camino hacia afuera junto a los pocos que aún arrancaban, para ir a hablar con la policía, que seguramente les había echado encima uno de los vecinos. Pero al llegar afuera solo vio a la gente corriendo y nada de patrulla, aunque seguía escuchando el ruido. Finalmente, y en tiempo record, su casa estuvo vacía excepto por un pequeño grupo de amigos, entre ellos Francisco, Martín, Luciano que aún conservaba su vaso de plástico en las manos, y Miguel que salió a mirar con la ropa chorreándole. Ah, y su padre, que tenía unas antenitas luminosas en la cabeza y cara de tristeza.

-¡Manuel! Pero la estábamos pasando tan bien...-Comenzó el fiestero de su padre.

-¡Chist! ¡No fui yo quien llamó a los pacos!

-Pero yo no los veo por ningún lado -Comentó Martín mientras posaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Manuel. Este sintió su cara sonrojarse pero prefirió ignorarlo en favor de buscar el carro policial. Nunca lo encontró. Pero quien sí apareció por detrás de los matorrales fue su vecino de unos setenta años, Don Alberto, con un equipo-parlante portátil y el nuevo celular que su sobrino le había comprado.

-¡Hasta que se fueron! ¡Vaya! No pensé que funcionaría tan bien -Exclamó el caballero avanzando hasta el jardín de Manuel. El grupo de chicos fue a su encuentro para darle una mirada a lo que tenía entre las manos. Resulta que Don Alberto había echado mano a los adelantos que su nieto había introducido en su vida, compartiendo por bluetooth el rington que tenía para los mensajes, y no podía estar más feliz al ver que había recordado bien todos los pasos.

Ya dentro de la casa una vez más, el padre de Manuel comenzó a comprender por qué su hijo no estaba tan feliz con la fiesta que tomó lugar. Había basura tirada por todas partes, charcos de coca-cola manchando el piso, marcas de manos por todas las paredes y hasta unas zapatillas tiradas cerca de la parrilla. Y ni una papa frita había sobrado.

-Okeeey, esto es más de lo que me había esperado -Dijo el hombre mirando nervioso por todos lados. Al menos la cinta adhesiva que bloqueaba la escalera no se veía forzada.

-¡Lo ves! -Manuel levantó uno de los tantos vasos de plástico botados por ahí. Y lo apretó, fuerte.

-Bien... ¡Voy por las escobas! ¿Cuántos somos? Uno, dos, tres... ¡Ah! Suficientes para dividirnos la planta baja -Su padre se escabulló al patio, mientras sus amigos comenzaban a tirar excusas.

-Ya es tarde, deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy...

-¡Míreme! ¡Estoy chorreando!

-Eh, me estaban llamando hace rato, sho mejor me...

\- ¡Se quedan donde están las mierdas!

Manuel no dejó que nadie se fuera a dormir hasta que tuvieron la casa limpia, ni siquiera a su padre que comenzaba a cabecear en la cocina a eso de las dos de la mañana. Ni a Miguel que comenzó a quejarse de que tenía cloro en los ojos, un pie torcido de cuando salió de la piscina, y que la cabeza se le estaba congelando por el pelo mojado. Simplemente se la envolvió con una toalla y lo mandó a seguir barriendo.

El lunes en el colegio todos estaban comentando lo mala que fue la fiesta de González. Sí, ese moreno flaquito que da miedo.

A Manuel le importaba una mierda.


End file.
